Cellulases or cellulytic enzymes are enzymes involved in hydrolyses of cellulose. It is known that there are three major types of cellulase enzymes involved, namely endoglucanase, cellobiohydrolase, and beta-glucosidase.
There is a wide spectrum of industrial applications of cellulases. In the textile industry, cellulases are used in denim finishing to create a fashionable stone washed appearance on denim cloths using a biostoning process. Cellulases are also used, for instance, to clean fuzz and prevent formation of pills on the surface of cotton garments using a biopolishing process.
WO9629397 discloses enzyme preparations with performance in industrial applications such as laundry composition, for biopolishing of newly manufactured textiles, for providing an abraded look of cellulosic fabric or garment, and for treatment of paper pulp.
WO2010/076388 discloses fungal endoglucanases with substantial performance at low temperatures; the endoglucanases are used for treating cellulosic material, especially in textile industry, e.g. in biofinishing or biostoning.
There are continued needs in the art for new endoglucanases and methods for obtaining a cellulosic textile fabric with good abrasion effect, and/or reduced tendency to pilling formation in the biopolishing process, especially at low temperature.
The present invention aims to meet these needs.